


Warhammer 40k: No Escape

by CoolStev



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev
Summary: The year is M566.41. Numera, a world deep in Segmentum Ultima, is under attack. For 50 years, the Cadian 77th had been sent to defend the world, and for 50 years they held as best they could. As things began to look bleak, the 8th company of the Stella Ursinius was sent to the world to save the world from the foul xenos who threatened it. This would not be, however, for soon a Tyranid hive fleet would make its way onto the world, threatening the lives of all on it, and a warp storm would manifest, trapping all within the world. With their webway gates destroyed in the conflict, the Eldar are forced to work alongside the Mon’Keigh they so fervently hate, and the forces of the Imperium must set aside their hatred of them so that they may live another day. Will they survive, or will they fall, to the tyranids that threaten to destroy all life, to the corrupting forces of Chaos, or will their rocky alliance fall apart, and their blades turn against each other?Originally written for the Black Library Submission Window





	Warhammer 40k: No Escape

It was in but a moment that the fates of all those who lived in Numera had been sealed.

Roderus sat in the dark drop pod, his brown power armor only visible through the red lights that provided the Astartes inside anything but total light. It was difficult, for an unmodified human, to see their hands in such poor lighting. But for the genetically augmented angels of death, it was just enough light. The pod shook as it entered the atmosphere, g-forces dragging it down to the icy world below. Numera was once a prosperous civilised world, but it stood now on the precipice of total destruction. “Brothers,” Roderus spoke in his gravely voice “Let us be as if destruction incarnate. Let not any xeno live, for they have slain thousands of innocent lives each. They are a plague, and we are the cure. Let your swords pierce their flesh, and your fists shatter their bones. May the stars guide you to glory.”  
The pod shook violently as it touched down with the ground below, as if blasted by a basilisk. The doors exploded off, and the forces of the 8th Company charged into the battlefield, light illuminating their two-toned helmets, their blades and power fists aimed for the Eldar who plagued the inhabitants of Numera. Bolstered by the lasfire of the Cadian 77th, the forces of the Eldar would be split. In an attempt to destroy the farseer, Roderus followed after her, followed by a squad of the 77th. He had ordered his squad to break off to follow after any who attempted to flee, or to aid the 77th in their fight against those who continued their assault.  
“The webway! We may lose these Mon’Keigh yet.” Ilrasis cried to her followers.  
“Destroy that gate!” Captain Ginitus ordered. His men focused their fire on the webway gate, and though it was strong, their combined assault would destroy the Eldar’s only chance of escape. Ilrasis and her followers stopped in their tracks, staring at the rubble that once formed their salvation.  
“What… What have you done!?” She shouted at her persuiants, furious. “You have doomed us, you fools!”  
“That was the plan, witch.” Ginitus said as he pulled out a cigar, lighting it and putting it in his mouth. “Now that you have nowhere to run, this is the end.”  
Roderus drew his chainsword, and began moving towards the xenos, who stood now hopeless, with no chance of escape. He swung it overhead, and it met the blade of the witch’s singing spear. “You will pay for this, Mon’Keigh!” Ilrais screamed, as he followers prepared to battle. Overhead, the sky began to darken under the star-blocking form of voidships. However, it soon became clear that these were no voidships. They looked like nothing the Imperium would build. They were living, and they were filled with a species fuelled by their ravenous hunger. The tyranids. The sight had forced them to a standstill, as they observed what would no doubt be their demise.  
Soon, however, the sky grew bright. Purple streaks of lightning would flash across the sky, and clouds of warp energy began to form over the word. A warpstorm, trapping all within the world. “Foul witch… This is your doing, isn’t it!?” Roderus said as he swung his chainsword once more, blocked once again by the farseer.  
“You fool, how and why would I possibly doom myself in such a way?” Ilrasis said in a mocking tone. “Nobody would be foolish enough to call tyranids, or even a warpstorm, even if they did have such power! This foolishness is why your kind cannot be allowed to live. Your existence is a stain upon reality!”  
“Now, now… I think we all know this isn’t good. For any of us.” Ginitus spoke. “Now, I don’t low of my men, but I know that even with Space Marines, there’s no way we could survive this, and I’m sure you know you can’t survive this either.”  
“Then what do you propose, Mon’Keigh?” Ilrasis spoke.  
“We have to work together. All of us.”  
“Hah! Work with Mon’Keigh? I would rather take my chances with the daemons.”  
“Then be my guest.” Ginitus crossed his arms. Ilrasis scoffed, but the tides of the future were uncertain. She could not be assured that she would survive, no matter how long her lifespan.   
There is strength in numbers… She thought. “Very well, Mon’Keigh. Call off your attack dogs, and we can work together.  
Ginitus grinned. “Gladly.” He snapped, and the men behind him, though bewildered he would work with her, lowered their lasguns. “And call off yours.”  
Ilrasis churned it over internally. “Fine, lower your weapons.” Her followers obeyed immediately. “You had better know what you are doing, Mon’Keigh.”  
Ginitus turned. “Everyone, back to the city. We must prepare for battle!” Roderus glared at Ilrasis, but he knew just as well that this would be a needed alliance if the people of this world were to survive...


End file.
